The NERF Bros
by Jedi Commander Jayden
Summary: In the Nerf dimension brilliant teen scientist Jackel created a robot to take over his teams job while they were away, but unfortunately the robot has malfunctioned and is on a rampage. Now Jackel has no choice but to call upon help from 4 ordinary Nerf loving teens: Colten, Seth, Jack, and Miles. Can these teens from Earth save Nerf? Find out in the first ever Nerf fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

The NERF Bros

A/N: I decided to make this on the side of my other projects plus I've always wanted to write a story like this and it's the first fanfic about the Nerf video game. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

It was a slightly cloudy day with a brisk wind that made a perfect day to be outside. In a big backyard somewhere in Dallas Texas, 4 teens were about duke it out. One teen had a Vulcan EBF-25 who immediately set up the motor powered gun on a cardboard box ready to mow down the others with ease. His name was Colten. Another teen parkoured over another box, did a front roll, and got up crouched with 2 Maverick pistols pointed in different directions ready to "take them down Capt. Rex style." His name was Jack. From a bush a bakers dozen feet away was another teen with a Longstrike CS-6 looking through his scope ready to headshot anyone who dared come within range. His name was Seth. Then a teen armed with a CS-18 Alpha Trooper steps out of the door to his house, gun poised, scanning the backyard then he shouts;

"Nerf on bros!"

His name was Miles.

Then the battle began! Seth immediately sighted Miles and fired at him. The dart flew past Miles' ear and then Miles side-stepped and took cover behind a bush. Jack saw where Seth was and quietly snuck up behind him but just as he was about to shoot him, he stepped on a twig and Seth twisted around and shot him in the chest.

"Dude!" said Jack, "Did you put that there?"

"Your darn right, sometimes the best way to defeat your enemy is to predict their motives." said Seth

"Whatever nerd." said Jack as he walked back to the place where he started

As Jack walked back, Colten was bringing the heat on Miles' cover. Miles waited behind the bush letting Colten waste his ammo. Soon he heard the motor stop and dropped to his belly and rolled till he had Colten in his sights. Miles fired his gun pelting him in a fury of darts.

"Agh!" Colten shouted, "Alright you got me!"

Miles smiled, got up, and walked over to Colten who was lying on the ground covered in darts. Miles gave him a hand up.

"Man." said Colten, "You're the only one I know who can do a slam-fire mode like a boss."

"Well it pays to practice." said Miles and he added; "and not your ammo."

"Right." said Colten as he started to reload his gun

Suddenly a dart hit Miles in shoulder. He twisted around and saw Seth standing over a bush.

"If you 2 are done chatting then let's get on with this!" he shouted

"You're on Seth!" Miles shouted back

Miles quickly looked cover but their wasn't any so he dived to the left and went prone firing as he went. Seth crouched and fired again just missing Miles by an inch. He then ducked to reload. When he went back up, he was looking through the barrel of Miles CS-18.

"Oh crap!" he thought

Miles smiled and said;

"Surprise headshot!"

BANG!

Seth fell backwards, a dart stuck on his forehead. He lied on his back with his tougue out for dramatic effect. Miles then stood over him started to teabag him!

"Oh come on!" Seth exclaimed and tried to get up but Miles had him pinned.

"Just stay still take it like a man." he laughed

Nearby Colten and Jack were laughing like crazy.

"Oh really mature guys!" said Seth

After a minute of this, Miles got off him and helped him up.

"Its all in good fun my friend." he said

Seth rolled his eyes and the guys started picking up all the darts and loading back into their guns. When they where do they went inside to get a drink. As they were walking to the house, they suddenly heard a weird noise and were suddenly pulled backwards into a portal.

"Holy crrrrraaaaaaaapppp!" they yelled as they were pulled in and with a flash of light, they blacked out.

A/N: Nice first chapter eh? Well hope you like the rest. Oh here's a fun fact; the name Miles is latin for soldier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The 4 dudes woke up later to find themselves in a tall glass tank. It was very cramped.

"Aw dude, what the heck happened?" asked Jack trying to stand up

"I don't know." said Miles, "I think that...thing took us somewhere else."

"I think that was a dimensional portal." Seth explained trying to breath with Colten sitting on him

"Ugh, oh crap I got a headache!" Colten complained

"Ahem!" said a voice

They looked and saw a 15 year old boy wearing a blue cotton vest with a black shirt underneath and black glasses on his face. He also had black hair.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Jack

The boy was seated at a console and he pressed some buttons and the glass lifted.

"My name is Jackel." the boy introduced himself, "And I..."

"Wait a minute!" Colten interrupted, "Where the heck are we?"

Jackel rolled his eyes and turned back to the console. He clicked some buttons and a screen came out of the ceiling.

"Please sit down and let me explain." he said impatiently

The 4 confused teens sat on the floor of the strange place they had arrived in wondering why they were there.

"Ahem." Jackel began, "You are in the Great Basin and several years in the future. Mankind has progressed in robotics and (strangely) entertainment products. The building you are in is the N-Strike Elite's HQ."

Then Jackel began telling a story of how this robot called B.O.B. had made thousands of other robots to take over the world! Then some friends of his came and beat all of them up.

"Then why can't you ask them to deal with this?" asked Seth

"They are in school at the moment and I can't contact them." said Jackel, "So I looked for individuals with unique NERF skills and I found you guys."

The teens were silent for a bit, reflecting on what they were told. Then Miles spoke.

"So you want us to do what...what exactly?" he asked

Jackel smiled.

"I need you to..."

He took a deep breath and said very quickly;

(A/N: Just try reading this. Lol!)

"Gothroughthecanyon,findanagentnamedJamieprotecthe rbecauseshehasabombthatwilldestroyafactorycreating legionsofrobotsthatareprogramedyakeovertheworldand destorythehumanracethenafterthatbeingmeamicrochipt hatcintsinsdatareguardingmynextproject."

He took a breath and looked at the 4 speechless guys.

"Does that clear things up for you?" he asked

The only came out of their mouths was a faint whimper.


End file.
